


潮流前线

by AXS1129



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: NC17本文设定：教授治好了残疾 没有影响到能力（不要问我为什么 大概是遇到了类似小淘气和狼叔的变种人吧（微笑年轻三部曲里死亡的各位小可爱都还在 和睦♂相处着大概 除了天启 毕竟他不是小可爱【时间段发生在天启后Hank是万能的（？？？摘要：一个站在潮流前线的教授穿上了大热的复古学院风……百褶裙。缘起于Erik在那些穿成贵族学校学生的女孩身上多停留的目光。女装预警。其实也不是很女性化233啊，我对蓝色生死恋爱的深沉……





	潮流前线

 

 

 

Charles一直觉得自己是一个很有流行意识的人。虽然其他人并不这么觉得，但是Charles一直认为1973年Logan回来时自己的衣着是最好看的——70年代总不会出错，大喇叭裤是众人看不懂的珍宝。泽维尔天赋青年学院的学生也大概受了校长的影响——更多是因为他们是年轻人——随着社会上的流行风向标而改变着自己的风格——变种并自豪，勇敢追求与众不同。

事实上Charles也在利用这种方式尝试与学生建立更亲密的关系。女孩子们总是喜欢来自他人的赞赏，以及大多数情况下在男朋友身上得不到的认真评价与建议。而Charles乐于给出她们实际的帮助。至于男孩，嗯，能够聊起来的就不仅仅是服饰了。

 

当然，总有些时候，Charles并不那么喜欢他们追从的潮流。

比如现在，他已经是第不知道多少次看到低腰短校裙了。一个来问问题的女孩刚离开他的办公室，她俯下身子的时候Charles向天发誓那裙摆下的部分已经暴露无遗。

 

“你觉得我们有必要开始实行衣着禁令了吗？”Charles揉揉眉心。

“是你一开始就倡导学生们在学校里不要害怕追求自己想要的事物，他们想穿的衣服当然包含在里面，难道你要食言么？”Hank收拾着有些零散的书籍把他们重新放回书架，他的话语让Charles无言以对。

“我真害怕他们某一天会穿着睡衣来上课，或者，什么都不穿。当然，不会有那么严重的。但是这个学院风实在令我心情复杂。”他抿了一口茶，“我都不知道这股潮流是怎么回事，是日本那边传过来的吗？还是英国？这两个国家的学院校服都不会短成这样吧？”

Hank接了一句：“Vogue害人不浅。”

Charles无可奈何地叹了一口气。希望这股潮流像上次的巨大心型墨镜热潮一样只维持了一个星期。说真的，戴着那种眼镜走路不会撞到旁边的路牌么？

 

_/Professor? Raven有事找你，她在主厨房。/_

一阵如晴日热浪的温煦穿梭而过，Jean的声音在Charles脑内响起。这孩子越学越熟练了。他知道Jean已过了被叫成孩子的年纪，但是Charles总是忍不住。 _/谢谢，Jean，我现在过去。/_

Charles端起茶杯，对Hank说道：“我要去厨房了，你饿吗，要一起过去吗？”

“我等会儿过去，我有本笔记落在这突然间找不到了。”书堆模糊了Hank的话语。

“好。”Charles步入走廊。

 

+x+

 

Raven从冰箱里拿出仅剩的一片樱桃草莓派，另外一大碟很快就在上午被学生们抢光了。大家求着Alex再做多几份，他笑着说自己要跟以前参军的兄弟去聚会，可能最近几天都不能回来了。于是众人转向Scott，觉着既然是兄弟那么厨艺也不会相差到哪去。Scott将头一昂，毫不在乎地表示自己在家里经常吃，也没什么特别的，等Alex回来做也不迟。事实上是Scott其实并不怎么下厨房，平时都是Alex在照顾他，有一次Scott不服气自己一个人深夜在厨房里捣鼓，后果就是Charles的微波炉和烤箱都得重新买一个了——“Erik都修不回去，”Jean如是说。

Hank表示很委屈，自从Alex参与下厨后，Hank的鲜果拿破仑就被冷落了。

“他们好像都忘了平时做饭的都是我。”

“Hank，不要伤心，你做的饭菜非常好吃，况且现在还有人替你分担下厨负担呢。”Charles口齿不清地安慰，他舔了舔嘴角处露出来的奶油，面前摆着一盘吃完了的拿破仑。

 

“谁把我的马克杯拿走了？”Raven踮起脚翻找着上面的橱柜。Charles往自己杯子里加了点热水，“雏菊花纹蓝色底的那个？有个学生上次拿来用不小心打烂了。”Raven她瞪大双眼看着Charles，惊讶又生气地叫了一声，无奈地拿了一个玻璃杯。“这群家伙真把这地方当家了。”

她装了一杯水放到餐桌上，橙色的头发在日光下显得耀眼活力。她已经有一段时间不去控制自己的蓝色外表了。这是好事。现在是下午三点左右，外面的树影衬托着斑斓的阳光，青草味若隐若现。Charles看着远处的美国红枫，温柔展开了笑容。“有爱的地方就是家。”

Raven做了一个打冷颤的动作。她坐了下来。“这个周末我打算带留宿的学生出去玩，他们呆在学校里太久了，都要发霉了。”

Charles微笑着，“好主意，你想带他们去哪呢？”

Raven耸肩，“海洋馆？水上乐园？都可以。孩子们要多看看外面的世界，上次我问Kurt，他居然跟我说他从来没有见过真正的鱼。其他孩子也差不多是这种情况，因为他们的身份，他们少了很多机会像人类一样去见识外面的世界。我觉得我们去完了海洋馆这些地方，还可以带他们去逛一逛大商场。”

Charles希望自己脸上的神情在Raven的眼里不是很明显。他怀念这个。她对他滔滔不绝。过了这么多年，Raven已经慢慢变得话少。他想她也懂得了这个道理，很多时候说话已经没有什么用处。这既是悲观也是乐观的。他明白很多事情已经和从前很不一样了。他怀念从前。但是这并不代表他不珍惜当下。

“Charles，你有在听吗？”Raven看着注意力有些不集中的哥哥。

“批准了。小心不要让他们的能力失控了，上次千欢把人家游戏机都给炸了，我希望她这次能够远离那些吵闹的机器。”

Raven笑了，“相信我，她进了商场第一件事就是去找游戏机。”

Charles咯咯直笑。

Hank此刻进来了，带着如释重负的心情。他定是找到了笔记本。Raven抬眼与Hank四目相触，两人的反应都有些迟缓，最终Raven活动了目光，“Hank做点西多士吧，Alex的草莓派填不饱我的肚子。”

“当然没问题。”Hank走到了Raven身旁的冰箱，开始翻找食材。

Charles动作流畅地放下茶杯，起身离开，“我去花园走走。”他看到Raven意味不明的眼神，Charles回了一个难以察觉的微笑。

 

其实花园根本说不上是花园，如果按照先辈的观点来看的话。而且大宅的花园不止一个。而大宅后门走出林荫覆盖的小道的那块被鲜花与绿叶布满的小地方，是Charles最喜欢的“花园”。Hank帮他修葺了一些设施，将杂草和影响到生长的多余植物给清理后，这个地方就非常适合一个人散心，两个人调情。

_/Charles伸出手去抚摸稠李的花瓣。他的身影被蓝果树和唐棣的叶影掩盖，他们展开的身姿恬静，温和。每一年如此。他的脸上洋溢着温柔的笑意。_

_“给你。”Erik摘下一枝缀满白花的野樱莓，放到Charles微微出汗的手心。_

_Charles微笑看着他，语气带些调侃，“你知道，将属于主人的植物的花朵摘下来，放到拥有这里所有植物的主人手上，这一举不是特别明智。”_

_Erik看着眼前人，他禁不住勾起嘴角。_

_“我知道。我就是……就是想给你。我觉得它们很好看。只有你才能配的起这么好看的花。”他变得笨拙的措辞让Charles充满喜爱地凝视着他。_

_“真的吗?”话语轻柔。_

_Erik的回答轻不可闻。“嗯哼。”_

_Charles甜蜜一笑，将花朵放到衬衫上的口袋，Erik拿起他的手，不用力也不松散地握在手中。他的拇指揉擦着Charles的手背。两人因夏日而发光的双眸相望。笃定，依恋。/_

 

Charles从回忆中抽开。他摸了两把自己发红的脸庞，目光掠过远几步的野樱莓，三十年，他想，快三十年了。

“怎么？”

Charles听到有人在花园里头嬉笑。他感受到两个泛着青涩波浪的思想向他的方向走来。Charles将自己隐入不易看见的树影中，看到一男一女两个学生走了过来。他知道自己应该离开，但是看到他们脸上羞涩又开心的笑容，他不禁驻足。

女孩将手背到身后，左右摇晃着身体，“你喜欢它吗？”男孩傻傻地笑了，“你穿什么都好看。”女孩退一步嗔笑道：“不许敷衍！到底好不好看嘛，我偷偷买回来的，都不敢给我爸妈看到。”男孩将女孩子搂到跟前，轻轻地说：“好看，很好看，我很喜欢。”女孩满意地亲吻了他，他们拥吻着，男孩子的手往下伸。Charles看清了女孩子的下半身。他无奈地摇摇头，离开了花园。

百褶裙有这么好看吗？

 

+x+

 

周六上午。春末夏初的维彻斯特非常适合野餐。Raven说周日的时候再带孩子们出去玩，所以她也加入了野餐队列。Hank和Jean做了许多甜品，大部分是Charles喜欢的。Scott总是在厨房里晃来晃去，准确地说是Jean的旁边晃来晃去，虽然Hank已经习惯了这种情况，但是Scott愣头青的调情风格实在令Hank不敢恭维。Jean应该是听到了Hank的心声，她在帮Hank切掉蛋糕模上多余的面粉时总是笑笑又不说话。Peter也会来看看，老是在念叨有没有热狗。Raven终于找到了被冷落在储物间里的野餐布，所以以前一直替代它的餐桌布终于可以退役了。Ororo招来了云群让小山坡上的太阳不那么刺眼，Peter在两个大厨意识到之前就已经把食物端上了山坡树下坐着等了。三三两两成群的变种人在微风下踏着青绿信步，时而爆出一阵笑声。世外喧嚣离他们很远。

Charles走了几步折回大宅。他忘了拿走自己刚刚放在桌上的葡萄酒。他用柔布包起两瓶沉甸，踏在走廊间的脚步声与阳光嬉闹。

 

突然之间，一团熟悉的思绪坚稳降落到正门。Charles注意到了，他低眉一笑，步伐加快，走到了被阳光沐浴的金属磐石身旁。

 

“你知道其实你在外面还是戴着头盔会比较安全。”Charles看向Erik，目光灵动。Erik左怀里抱着头盔，被披风掩住少许。Charles心里明白为何接近大宅的时候他就将它脱下。Erik明瞭Charles的心思，他微微一笑，看了看Charles手中的酒瓶，“野餐？”Charles点头，“等你换衣服下来。”Erik咧嘴，“不跟我一起上去吗？”Charles抬眼给了他一个嗔怪的眼神，Erik心情大好地迈开步伐。

 

Charles去了这么久还没回来，Raven已经猜出了大半。她看着走来的两人，Erik在瑞典的事宜应已安排妥当，他可以在去往下一个国家的间隙中休息片刻了。Charles和他正细声交谈什么，听得清声音，听不清内容，暖风把玩着Charles的发梢，吹起Erik的衬衫，露出他的黑色背心。

Raven将篮子里的酒杯拿出来，对着周围看到Erik安静片刻的变种人们说：“再不吃东西就不好吃啦。”有人反应过来，人群重新变得热闹。Charles和Erik找了空隙坐下，Hank接过Charles的葡萄酒，众人看着上面名贵的标志起哄，Charles指着叫得最欢的几个后生：“你们要注意不要喝太多！”话音刚落，几声抱怨与喝倒彩袭面而来，Erik扫了他们一眼才收敛些，只有Raven大大咧咧地表示：“别管他！今天是周六，Raven老师说能喝就喝！”Charles佯作生气训骂，笑容出卖了他。在Raven的抱怨声中（“你在牛津酒吧里逼我喝可乐的那段日子已经结束了，这些孩子需要得到解放！”）Erik用能力把瓶盖打开，示意Hank倒酒。在Jean的明令禁止之下，Peter只拿走了一个热狗，但Jean还是将特别做多的那一份放到他跟前，Scott表示抗议。Peter坐在Jean身后做了一个“你能拿我怎么办”的手势，开始享受他的美食。Ororo拒绝了Hank递过来的酒杯，她很满意今天可乐的供应。Kurt看着Warren给他做的示范，学着他用叉子将脆脆的拿破仑侧面切开，却把奶油全都溅了出来。Betsy一边把一头乌黑带紫扎到脑后，一边看着千欢展开来的手背，明黄色的指甲油闪闪发亮。山坡上笑声阵阵，落在四处像此刻头顶上翻转的树叶间逃离的光斑。时间过得很慢，时间过得很快。

 

他们玩起了猜谜游戏。他们发现Warren居然还在身后藏了一打啤酒之后，它们很自然而然地就成为了惩罚道具。在Scott第六次猜错文学巨著里的人物后，他放弃了挣扎，醉醺醺地坐在Peter旁边看他玩吃豆人，结果越看越晕。Raven因为一着急变形成Picard舰长，犯了不能使用能力的规则，也被灌了不少。在一阵喧闹声中，Charles和Erik坐在边上聊天，他们脸上的恬淡与其他人们的表情像是隔了一个宇宙。

“瑞典如何？”

“没有特别多的改变。汽车多了一些但还是很安静，有的时候过于安静了。”Erik的目光落在那群孩子身上，然后看了Charles一眼。“倒是去了远一点的地方看了极光。还是很美。”

Charles对上Erik的视线，因为酒与阳光而变得红彤彤的脸庞笑意浅浅，“有机会我也想去看。”

“那你可能要裹成粽子，那里比你想象中的要冷多了。”Erik笑笑。他揉了揉自己的腰侧，对上Charles疑惑的眼神，回答道：“可能受了一点风寒，而且在雪地上不小心扭了腰，现在还是有点疼。”Charles把手轻轻地放到他的腰上：“今晚给你按摩一下。”Erik邪痞一笑：“什么样的按摩？”Charles坏心地掐了一把，满意地看到Erik呲牙疼痛的表情。

一阵口哨声和起哄传了过来，他们俩的注意力移到了那上面。原来是Betsy站起来的时候风差点将裙摆整个掀了起来。

又是百褶裙。Charles默默地想。

Raven对着在场穿了百褶裙的两位叫道：“我刚刚来的时候就想说了，最近学生老是穿这种裙子，有的还故意改短了，我的天，我真的不懂你们在想些什么，这个难道真的有那么好看吗？”千欢反驳道：“老师，难道你不觉得制服裙很可爱吗？俏皮又带一点性感，对你放了电眼又乖乖地笑的感觉，况且，每个人穿起来都有不一样的效果欸！不是很神奇吗！”Betsy非常同意地昂起头，戏剧性地秀着在她身上显得叛逆又迷人的百褶裙装扮。变种人们开始激烈地讨论起来，鉴于他们有一半已经开始反应迟钝，大部分一直在傻笑，在Charles看来他们就像互相咬尾巴用爪子拍打对方的小奶猫。

他看了看身旁的Erik，他的视线从上到下，然后定定停在一个角度。他在看些什么。Charles重新回过头去，看到Raven指着他的方向对捍卫百褶裙潮流的人说：“算了吧你们，这个打扮连Charles都不觉得好看，不信你们问他？”这个提议遭到了反对：“怎么可能问教授！他也没有特别喜欢追逐潮流好吗！”“他只是善于给出建议而已！”“倒不如还问万磁王呢！”

我的天，难道你们都没看到那套有着永不过时的经典之称的花纹衬衫吗？Charles为自己打抱不平，没有注意到最后一句话的同样极其不合理之处。Raven倒是没觉得有什么不妥，她当机立断地转过脸，对Charles身旁的Erik问：“Erik，你觉得百褶裙好看吗？”

 

全场安静下来，看着他。

Charles盯着他稍稍有些不同神色的脸庞，听到他认真的回答：“很好看，就像Jubilee说的那样。我挺喜欢。”

什么？Charles稍稍瞪大眼惊讶着，千欢和Betsy捂着胸口一副受宠若惊，周围的人也是没料到他会这么说，他们沉默了几秒，Raven翻白眼举起双手，“我真是不懂这个世界！”而百褶裙潮流捍卫者们看着她爆出了笑声，话题开始转到了下一个。

Charles端详着为自己添了一些酒的Erik，突然想通了那天的事情。

他和短暂回来落脚的Erik走向自己的办公室，那时候已经有一些学生开始穿起百褶裙了。Charles对Erik表示最近政府和社会各界投入热烈讨论的注册签署法案已经有了初步的话锋倒向，而Erik对着身旁轻轻笑了笑，他的目光和注意都稍稍停留在了路过他的什么上面。“Erik?”Charles唤道。“Yes?”回过神来的Erik转过头来。Charles没有追究下去。

 

他想起来了。他在看那两个穿着制服裙倚在柜边的两个女生。

 

一种奇特的心情盘旋在心。Charles若有所思。

 

+x+

 

Charles拿掉了Erik的第二个骑士。壁炉里发出噼啪的响声，点点火星遁入上方。Erik的手撑着左脸颊，眨眼次数多得让Charles无比确定他在用力保持清醒。

Charles：“有人状态不是很好啊。”

Erik的声音有些闷闷的：“你知道我不习惯大白天喝酒的。更何况是Rothschild Pauillac。”他用能力让自己的兵卒走了一步。炉火摇曳的光线和昏黄的灯光让他看得更不清不明，眼前的Charles似笑非笑。他肯定捕捉到了自己此刻有些飘散的思绪，随着火花翻入空气中。

泡在酒缸里长大的Charles思考着棋局，但更多地在想其他的事情。他掂量几分，缓缓开口。“Betsy适应得挺好。”

Erik端起水杯嘬了一口。Charles很少单独提起某些学生，但想到Betsy曾经是四骑士一员，这倒是在情理之中。“Psylocke的适应力一直挺好。我挺欣赏她。”

果不其然。Charles抓住了混杂在Erik点滴弥散的思想中的一个图像，那是Betsy在光中甩着百褶裙裙摆。Charles缓缓地调整了姿势，从仰坐在沙发上转成向前倾俯。

两人走了几步，Charles再度开口。“觉得学生们怎样？”

Erik稍稍一滞，今天Charles问的问题很平常，但总给他一种很奇怪的感觉。“没过几天而已，还像以前那样。青涩，无知。不安。”Erik看了一眼Charles，他没有什么异样，但Erik总觉得他在想别的事情。

Charles没有迎接他的目光。他将白马移到了中心格，离开了逼近的黑兵。Erik的注意力再度回到了棋局上。但没持续多久。

Charles:“你对男子气概（masculinity）的想法是怎样的？”

Erik狐疑地眯眼，“Charles，你到底想说什么？”

Charles缓慢地眨眼，抬起头，一脸无辜：“什么？”他顿了顿，“只是最近学生们讨论得非常激烈；我想那是因为最近我布置了《第二性》的论文作业，本来我想布置伍尔夫的作品，但是我发现西蒙·波娃在学生们之间更能激起辩论。”他捏捏手背，看着还是没有罢休的Erik:“你还没有回答我的问题。”

醉翁之意不在酒。Erik盯着他，嘴角勾起，“我以为你已经够清楚我的想法了。我并不觉得在女性气质和男子气概之间划过于清楚的界限有利于社会发展，这和变种人现状有些相似之处。放开手能让他们有更多选择。”

Charles点头。“最近还有学生开始穿得不那么……符合传统男性形象了。孩子们还是很有想法和勇气的。我只希望校园欺凌的现象不要在这里出现。至少不要那么严重。”

Erik忽略了Charles言语中跳跃的思维——应该说是习惯了。他脸上带着坏坏的神情，说道：“我和你在一起的时候你也穿过不少……不那么符合传统男性形象的衣服。我并不觉得这是个很大的问题。”他玩弄着自己的手指，看着Charles渐渐蔓延的笑容。

Erik将Charles的白兵吃掉了。Charles捏着主教盯着棋面。他作出了行动。

“不过有些的确也是一道风景，”他笑了笑，看着Erik，咬字模糊又清晰，慢条斯理。“有的男学生也跟着女生穿起了百褶裙呢。”

Erik看着Charles，Charles看着棋，然后看向Erik。

Erik慢慢地向椅背仰去，交叉起手臂，他的笑容像撩起裙摆时隐时现的风。“你在打算着什么。一定是的。”

Charles还是没压住自己想笑的心情，但他尽量保持眼神的纯净，在Erik看来那跟偷吃掉主人蛋糕的猫咪没什么两样。“我没有。”Charles的尾音翘起。

棋盘已经静止许久，两人对视之中的暧昧让火光扑闪得更欢。Charles没有预兆地站起来，他看了看棋面，用手指梳理发丝到脑后。“我去跟Hank拿药油。去房间等我。”Erik笑意更浓了，他听见走到门边的Charles补了一句：“别打歪主意，除非你想一个月都好不了腰。”

 

Charles关上房门。

他把玩着Erik脑海中不小心漏出来的另一幅画面。

那是他自己，站立着拱起腰俯案解疑，裙摆已经难以覆盖他的臀线。

 

 

+x+

 

 

这一晚，Erik睡得很沉。Hank的药酒和Charles的按摩发挥了很大作用，今早起来的时候，腰间时而出现的针扎感已经消失。他依稀记得自己在Charles的摁揉下舒服得直接睡着了，迷蒙间Charles给自己盖上被子，过了一会儿躺了进去。

Erik看了看时间。9：34。床的那边已经空了，余温已散，阳光抹上毛绒。Erik下了床，进了厕所洗漱。他思考着Charles会去哪里。跟Raven他们一起带孩子出去玩了？在花园里？他没有留下纸条，所以应该还在大宅里。他抹干净脸，回到房间穿上衣服。当他准备离开房间的时候，他听到了Charles的声音在脑内响起。

_/来一楼第三教室，需要帮忙。/_

_/好。/_

第三教室……

Erik下楼，大面积的阳光透过墙上的窗照射在楼梯间，木质的纹理透露着他们显赫的身世。Erik记得那个房间有很多打到天花板的大窗户。也许是因为授课显示屏坏掉了，那里很容易受潮。Erik走过此刻空空荡荡的走廊，不知道第几次开始思考这么大的宅子如果没有学生住该会有多寂寥。他到了紧闭着的第三教室，打开了门，看到了悠哉游哉坐在其中一张课桌上的Charles。

 

穿着百褶裙的Charles。

打开腿坐着的Charles。

裙子短得要命的Charles。

 

Erik只知道现在应该把门关上。他把门关上，整个过程眼睛没离开过Charles。

Charles歪着头笑眯眯地看着他，挑逗的意味如紧闭的窗帘间若隐若现的光线，晃得Erik心痒痒。

Erik一下子想起了昨天他们俩的所有对话。他一如既往地想要说点俏皮话，然而一如既往地只能说出一句：“我就知道。”

“知道什么？”Charles慢慢地从课桌上滑下来，桌脚勾起裙子的后摆，又放了下去。他一步一步毫不着急地走向Erik，每当他伸腿一次，裙子就升上去一点露出雪白的大腿，他两腿之间微微鼓起的地方让前面的裙摆又短了些。

知道你昨天晚上跟我提起Psylocke是为了什么。知道你为什么要跟我探讨男子气概。知道你突然提起制服裙是在打什么主意。知道你昨晚尽心尽力的按摩是为了什么。

但他只呆呆地看着站到跟前的Charles,后者轻轻摇晃着身体，百褶裙下摆抚过Erik的裤裆。Erik吞了一口口水，呼吸开始加重。他展开手掌从地底下伸入裙子里，没有摸到内裤的布料，Charles光滑的臀瓣掠过他的掌心。

他妈的他没穿内裤我操。Erik这些天一直没用过的老二已经很快地兴奋起来。他不禁拍打了一下Charles的屁股，Charles嘤呜了一声，更加贴紧Erik，下胯蹭着他。

Erik稳住自己，低哑的声音徘徊在Charles的耳边：“教授……你要我帮你什么忙？”

Charles被他叫了一声教授，不禁羞耻地激了一身机灵，他害羞地低下头，看见自己短得可耻的裙子，更加害羞了。

“我……”

他转过身，用背蹭着Erik依然精壮的身躯，侧抬起头若即若离地吻着Erik的颈间，然后慢慢俯下身，用臀部淫荡地由下往上贴着Erik的大腿，最后抵在他灼热的裆部。Erik盯着身前人柔软的身段，看到裙摆因为Charles的动作被推到了腰下，露出了令人垂涎的浑圆。Erik这才看到Charles其实穿了内裤。

丁字裤。

一道细线绷在两瓣饱满之间，欲盖弥彰地藏着让Erik欲罢不能的某个东西。操。操操操操。Erik禁不住再次将灼热的手掌盖上Charles的臀瓣，用力地捏着，引起Charles舒服的低吟。

“我要你帮我……”

“什么？”Erik头晕晕的。

Charles拉起他的一只手到了其中一张课桌边，然后转过来面对Erik，他脸上红扑扑的，长长的睫毛半掩着他的蓝眼睛。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，Erik看着他，跟他一样感到口干舌燥。Charles将他的手引入自己裙子里，放在了一边，“帮我……解开这里……”

Erik摸到了丁字裤的绳子。Erik憋不住凑前去吻住Charles鲜红的嘴唇，后者张大嘴让Erik的舌头进来，享受着Erik以他喜欢的方式吸吮的动作。Erik终于找到了其中一条绳子，一拉，松散的蝴蝶结顺利地松开。

Charles呻吟一声，逃开Erik的嘴唇，呢喃道：“还有这边……”

Erik舔舐着Charles散发着淡淡香气的脖子，解开了另一边的结。Charles挺了挺下身，丁字裤滑了下去，掉在了地上。Charles感受到Erik粗重的呼吸到了胸前，他这时才反应过来Erik已经解开了自己衬衫的两颗扣子。Erik舔舐着Charles的乳头，故意发出啧啧的声音使得Charles更加脸红。Erik知道Charles暗地里很喜欢这个。

“讨厌……”Charles半真半假地抱怨着，Erik的牙齿轻刮着胸前，又痛又爽使他不禁后仰着头喘气。Erik没有继续下去，Charles今天的打扮让他想加快前戏的速度。

他对上Charles迷蒙的眼神，笑得坏坏的，“学生不在家，教授却在教室里干这种事情。”Charles羞得低下了头，“该死的快别这么叫我，Erik，”他的笑意浓得要溢出来。

“教授，害羞了？怎么，你不是教授吗？亲爱的教授？我的教授？”Erik听出了Charles的弦外之音，用下流的语气喊着，同时将Charles的臀瓣分开，用手指在小穴周围打圈，没料到摸到了流出来的湿湿的液体。

Erik感到自己的阴茎胀大得疼痛。“Charles，年纪都来了，你还是湿得这么淫荡。你就这么想让我操你？”

Charles撅着嘴看着他，将手放到身后带着Erik的手指伸进了后穴。带着担心弄疼Charles的Erik触摸到了润滑剂的触感，他深暗的双眸凝视着因为Erik开始动的手指而呻吟的Charles。“教授，你是在房间里做好准备的吗？还是说……你在教室里，把沾满润滑剂的手指，伸进了你的后面？请问教授在教室里可以做这种事情吗？”

Charles只发出了嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，Erik充满技巧的搅动和按压让他发烫发热，晕头转向。他将手伸下去摸到了Erik的裤裆，他轻轻地揉捏着那个肿胀的地方，换来Erik的喘息：“再大力点宝贝……”

Charles没听他的，因为他正忙着将Erik的裤链拉下来。Erik抽出手指，Charles在这突然的动作下软成一片，靠着坚硬的课桌支撑着自己。

Erik用亲吻安抚着Charles的不满，一边解开裤子的纽扣准备脱下。

Charles却制止了他，“不要脱，我要你穿着裤子操我，亲爱的……”

老天爷。Erik喘息了一阵，乖乖地提好裤子，拉下内裤，将自己的阴茎通过拉链扣露出来。Charles感觉到了他的动作，呻吟一声弯下腰握住了Erik。Erik求道：“亲爱的你不用这么做，就让我操你……”

Charles眨巴着眼睛从下往上看着Erik笑着说，“我想念它了，”然后在Erik的注视下深深地含住了他的阴茎。噢操。Erik打了一个激灵，享受着Charles热情的口腔与唇舌，感到自己的脑子一片浆糊，正在被Charles舔来舔去。他看着自己的老二在Charles嘴上进进出出，Charles身上的制服裙搭在他的后臀，纯洁又极度淫靡地因Charles的动作甩动着，Erik想都不用想就知道Charles的后穴在不停地收缩。噢天哪。

从他看到那些学生穿着这种裙子开始，Erik就已经在想象Charles穿上去的效果了。他想象着Charles捏着裙边，弯下腰来，裙摆因为他的动作而掀起，他完美的臀线露了出来。他在Erik耳边低吟，自己是多么想念他被他干的感觉，说Erik不在的时候，自己是怎么用手指去模仿他的抽插，却怎么都不够。他坐在讲台上叉开腿，他的勃起顶起了裙子，他自慰的双手在乖巧的制服裙中来回穿梭。而现在，Charles正在卖力地实现Erik的性幻想，即使场景完全不同，但Erik早已想狂欢庆祝。

Erik打断了Charles的吞弄，他让Charles重新直起腰，看到他水润红肿的双唇，Erik再度吻住了Charles，听着他发出来的细小呻吟。Charles转过身去，让双肘抵在课桌上，翘起屁股等待着Erik。Erik看着裙摆下一张一合的地方，情不自禁地撸动了一下火热的阴茎，接着将它对准穴口，将自己送入潮湿与温暖之中。

 

在进入的那一刻，Charles便开始响亮地呻吟起来，他满意的，绵长的叫声在拼命告诉Erik自己是多喜爱他在自己身体里的感觉。Charles没花多少时间去适应Erik的肿胀，就开始情不自禁地一前一后运动着胯部，缓慢又煽情。Erik只觉得双眼发烫，呼吸发烫，全身都烫，有一段时间他只愣愣地看着Charles的动作。穿着制服裙的Charles散发出格外迷人俏皮的魅力，给人一种青涩的学院感，而现在他却做着与那差之千里的事情，在爱人的阴茎上取悦自己，口中尽是令人脸红的下流呢喃，眼里万千风情，而他趴在那张课桌上，那是学生在上面做着笔记，仔细听着令人尊敬又具有威严的教授探讨着变种人伦理学的地方。

Erik抓住Charles的腰，在瞬间用力地挺动，肉体的撞击声随之响起。Charles卖力地呻吟起来，胡乱地喊叫着，他得牢牢抓住课桌，不然Erik的力度将会让他失去平衡。太舒服了，操，不管多少次，Charles依旧会为Erik的阴茎完美地镶入自己身体而赞叹。Charles的勃起抵着制服裙粗糙的布料，在Erik的耸动之间磨蹭着顶端，这种触摸让他发狂。Erik向下搂住Charles，两个人紧紧贴合，他的一只手揉捏着Charles的胸脯，刮蹭着乳尖，另一只向下揉捏他的双球，欣赏着Charles甜腻的呻吟。

“Charles看看你……真湿……我的宝贝，亲爱的……”

Charles被Erik顶到敏感点，不禁颤抖着绞紧了后穴，感受到Erik又粗又长的阴茎在他体内再度肿胀起来。“操我，Erik，操我就是这样……再大力点……”Charles哀求着，他知道Erik会满足他，但Charles总是情不自禁地喊叫出声。

Erik已经渗出了一些前液，Charles热情的收缩让他想跪倒在地上。他咬住Charles的耳垂，轻轻一笑，“不如我们试点别的，教授？”

 

什么？Charles迷蒙地转头，却被Erik抱着来到了窗边。Erik不舍地抽出自己的阴茎，连带出来的Charles的粘稠液体让他血脉膨胀。Erik扫掉窗边木桌上的所有障碍物，噼里啪啦倒了一地。

Charles认出了这张大木桌，这是他用作讲台的桌子，Jean曾经坐在上面听他解释课后作业。一种强烈的羞耻爬上了他的心，而Erik已经把他和自己送上了桌上，年代久远但质量过硬的支撑物发出了轻微的嘎吱声。Erik让Charles躺在上面，用手握住Charles的脚踝让他大张着腿，百褶裙翻转搭在Charles的腰上。

“Erik，你在干什……”

刷——！Erik用能力将所有拴着金属环的窗帘一下子全部打开，突如其来的光亮让Charles眯起了眼。我的天啊。当Charles意识到现在的画面想要挣扎的时候，Erik再度挤了进来，开始疯狂地操弄着Charles。肿胀的饱满感再度使Charles意乱情迷。

“Erik！哈啊！会，会被看见……不要，啊！”Charles害怕又享受地喊叫着，他的私处被大大地展开在日光下，暴露的刺激感让Charles的阴茎流出液体。他的余光扫过窗外，这间教室外面是篮球场，它的旁边是一条通往正门的车道，没有多少树荫，景象宽阔。Raven和学生们随时有可能经过这条路，然后就会看到他们敬爱的教授，穿着制服裙被万磁王操成了一滩春水，性欲昂扬地在阴茎下大声地呻吟着。他们会看到这样的画面。Charles惊慌失措地抓摸着毫无支撑物的桌面，他想起身去够着Erik，但坏心的男人牢牢地摁住他，挺动着腰身奋力地穿插Charles的身体。

Erik头脑嗡嗡作响，他看着因为害怕与羞耻而开始紧张喊叫的Charles，感到收缩频率变高的后穴紧紧咬着他；他只想射进Charles的身体里，看他求饶却万分享受的生理泪水流下。“学生们肯定没看过你这样吧？教授？Raven他们什么时候回来？你说要不要给他们看看你被我操成这个样子？给大家看看？”

Erik绝对不会那样做。他甜蜜又深情的占有欲是他性格里的一部分，是望向Charles时沉甸甸的爱意里满载的浪潮。Charles在Erik近乎癫狂的抽插下喘息吟哦着，他不由自主地让自己带着汹涌又平稳的情意的思绪包裹着Erik，阵阵欲望穿梭在其中，交织成繁花似锦。

“Erik……”

Charles看向他，Erik沉醉在自己与Charles的共同快感中。他捕捉到Charles的眼神，俯下身去亲吻Charles的双唇。

Charles在唇间对他呢喃：“射在我里面……Erik……射出来……”他的后穴越收越紧，Erik感到欲望颤抖着顺着他的脊椎下溯，Charles将自己的性欲投射在Erik上，这使他疯狂得绝望。

“Charles……”Erik吻住身下人，在最后的几次深深的顶弄下，Erik的精液悉数填满了Charles的后庭，Charles也在Erik辐射出来的剧烈性欲和精液的刺激中达到了高潮，将裙子和Erik的衣服滴上了点点白斑。Charles的呻吟被Erik吻尽，两人的快感因Charles的连接而迸发得更加剧烈。Erik缓缓地放倒身体，压在拥抱着自己的Charles身上。

一阵摩擦声传来，窗帘再次被Erik拉上了。

Charles亲昵地用脸颊与鼻尖蹭蹭Erik，轻柔的声线透着一丝满足的疲倦；“喜欢吗？”  
Erik转过头来用同样的方式摩挲着爱人，同样轻柔地回答：“很喜欢。”Charles咧嘴一笑。

 

+x+

 

Hank一直觉得Charles是一个很有流行意识的人。虽然其他人并不这么觉得，但是Hank认为Charles已经在保持校长形象与追求潮流之间达到了平衡。他不得不承认自己和Charles有着很相近的穿衣品味——他不会承认Raven所说的“因为你们俩都是书呆子”是一个合理的缘由。所以，当他看到那些短裙的时候，他就知道，Charles跟他一样，感到十分不解与无奈。Hank知道自己在慢慢变老——心理上与生理上都有，即使由于他的变种基因他的老化速度并不是很快。关于这点，他有点搞不清楚为什么Charles的变老速度也不是很快。即使他是变种人，但他的卓越基因并不在身体机理上。但是Hank已经学会不去深究一些事情，正如他已经学会不去深究Charles的某些举动。

比如那天晚上他过来取药油时，对他提出的要求。

“撇开我能够给你一条百褶裙的这个事实……Charles，你……你在想什么？”

“Hank，我需要它。可惜这次我不能告诉你理由。我是为了你而着想。”

其实偷偷地，Hank在某种程度上十分听信Charles。他感觉自己就像忠心耿耿的老管家服侍着这位亦师亦友的少爷。于是Hank再一次听话地做出了一条符合Charles尺寸的裙子，更具体地，是符合Charles要求的尺寸的裙子。Hank觉得自己应该永远不会明白Charles这是为了什么，正如他不明白一条裙子为什么要做得这么短，他知道教授不是一个高挑的人，但他也知道Charles的下围会让这么短的裙子撑成伞状，每走一步就能看到不该看到的东西。Hank不明白。

直到他进第三教室拿资料时凭借自己的变种能力闻到的古怪味道。熟悉的古怪味道。直到他发现把裙子交给Charles之后的次日，Erik和Charles一直没怎么出现，到了接近晚上八点，才一前一后的出现在厨房里。

Hank只需要看他们俩一眼，一眼就懂了。在这儿呆了接近三十年的履历不是说笑的。

当Hank的聪明头脑与丰厚经验将线索全都连接起来后，他在内心双手合十，希望自己在下一秒躺进像Raven一样湛蓝的海里忘记一切或原地升天。他不是第一次这样想了。心疼自己。每当Hank以为自己已经习惯了这一切，Charles或者是Erik总能达到新的水平让他跪地求饶。

大概是一两个月后，Erik已经离开校园有一段时间了，那股莫名其妙的学院风也渐渐过去了。Hank也继续投入了伟大的变种人事业中，还有与Raven还没说明白的复杂关系中。Charles继续担当着母亲与父亲的角色，壮大着校园，培养X战警。Jean，Ororo，Scott已经成熟了许多，看上去，Charles也有让他们担当教师的想法。Hank拿着最新的战斗实验报告，走向Charles的办公室。很明显，又有一股新的潮流席卷校园，Hank看着那些穿得像矿地工人的学生，摇摇头推门进了Charles的办公室。

Hank将报告放到Charles的桌上，跟他聊了一会儿最近学生们的状况。Charles一直显得若有所思，Hank不确定他到底有没有听进去。终于，Charles开口了。

“Hank，你觉得现在学生们穿的工装裤怎么样？我觉得挺好看的。”

 

生活就像海洋。Hank闭上眼睛。美丽的海洋，我想投入你的怀抱。

 

-fin-


End file.
